


Room 202

by kally77



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kally77/pseuds/kally77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They’ve talked about it many times. After long days and longer nights, in filthy alleys and in between satin sheets, drunk out of their minds and stone cold sober, dirty lullabies passing lips stained with come and blood. Fantasies. ‘What if’ and ‘would you’ and ‘I want to see you with him’ and ‘you, me and him, together.’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 202

Room 202, the note said.

That was all it said.

All it needed to say.

They’ve talked about it many times. After long days and longer nights, in filthy alleys and in between satin sheets, drunk out of their minds and stone cold sober, dirty lullabies passing lips stained with come and blood. Fantasies. ‘What if’ and ‘would you’ and ‘I want to see you with him’ and ‘you, me and him, together.’

Repeat something often enough and it’ll become true.

When he went out, tonight, he didn’t hide where he was going. He never does. There is no room for lies and secrets in what they share.

Connor lays a hand on the door, leans in close. Listens.

They’ve got to know he’s there. His heartbeat is louder than a hundred charging demons. He doesn’t try to control it, and only listens a little more intently.

_Da_ , he hears. And also, _baby_. He smiles to himself. He never knew they played those games, but of course they do.

Murmurs and moans. Whispers of skin on skin, flesh slapping against flesh. He can see it all in his mind, one image as clear as the grain of the wood in front of him, the other more imprecise, only imagined. Dark and fair. Strong and lithe. Ridges on both their faces, because that is their truth — where their beauty hides.

Connor waits. He lets them rise, get closer to their pleasure, right to the moment when he can hear in his voice just how near he is. How near they both are. Only then does Connor push the door open and slide in. For a second, but only a second, two sets of burning eyes turn to him from the bed in the center of the room. They quickly turn back to each other, and come with snarls, clawing and biting each other like tender caresses and butterfly kisses.

Connor’s dick aches, but he wouldn’t dream of touching himself now. His hand is much too warm, especially when they are just beyond arm’s reach.

Again, he waits. Waits for him to give the word. It’s his game, tonight; he’s the one sharing his boys with one another.

“Come, baby,” Angel says at last, and Connor steps forward to take his hand.


End file.
